You should of saved me, Mommy
by chicago7244
Summary: Sonny's father looks away, not wanting to look at his dying daughter. As the moments go by, it gets harder not to cry in front of his other three sons. Everyone should have listened to Chad when he said Sonny needed help... but it's too late now. (This is a story from my old account, GIRYL1015. I will deleting that account soon.)
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny...Sonny come on!" Mary - my mother - yells at me.

I rarely get called by my real name. 'Gijit'is only a nickname my friend, Mellissa had given me. My mother grabs my 9-year-old hand running me down the hall, with my brown puppy following us.

I don't know where my daddy is, I hope he's okay though. My mother and I run even faster down the corner. I'm not sure what in the world is going on. All I know is that 12 men dressed in black army uniforms are shooting at us.

My mother has already got hit twice, but is pretending for my sake it's nothing but a paper cut. Then why is all that blood coming out of her back? I guess it' s a really deep cut.

"Come on girls, get in here quickly now!" Charles exclaims, waving his arms up and down making sure not to be missed by my mother and I. He looks like he is trying to land a airplane. Charles our limo driver/security guard, he's really nice and his sons are too.

I'm starting to feel dizzy from all this running, never having time to take a breath. How long have we been running? I say about an hour and a half tops. It's been so long since my mother grabbed me from me writing at my desk to my pen pal Chad Cooper. I forget why we started running in the first place.

My mother lets me go through the door that leads to the roof-top first. I run to my daddy as fast as my short legs can afford. He kisses me all over, making me giggle. I'm so glad to be curled up in his arms again. My mother hugs my father too, they share a long kiss. Even though I know their kissing because they thought the other was killed by what we call the Black Knights, I still think kissing is gross. My parents just laugh.

"One day, you won't think kissing is so gross, Rosalina." My mother says. I always loved the way she say my birth name with her honey sweet voice. I nod vigorously.

"Yes I will." I state. I grabbed my mother's soft hand tightly, snuggling deeper into my daddy's chest.

"As much as I don't like the idea, your mother is right. One day you will get married, and become queen of NorthAmerica. And not mind kissing your husband at all." My dad adds. I roll my eyes. Yeah right, and what next their going to say I'm going to want to marry Chad, and kiss him too? GROSS!

The doors burst open, daddy lets goes of us, ready to stand by Charles side, and protect us from the enemy. I may be nine, but I still see what both men are trying to hide. Their scared, and tired from this dark night's events. My puppy, Jelly Bean crawls up to me. I was wondering where my puppy went. Jelly Bean is breathing hard, I feel something warm and wet my hands. If this dog had just peed on me, I will not be a happy princess. But yet I hold on to my pet anyways.

"Stay away from the royal family, there is not reason to kill." Charles says to the men with their eyes set on us, never looking away. They were set on a mission tonight, and are not leaving until no one is breathing... but them. The guns are pointed at the two men I look up to most. They both step back.

"This is the end." I hear my mother whisper to herself. The Black Knights show no mercy as they my father down to the concrete roof. Blood splatters everywhere. They try to shoot Charles, not going to let any witnesses leave this roof. Luckily, they missed him, he is too quick. He looks at my fallen father, then at me. Finally sets his eyes on my mother, who I secretly know he is in love with. He mouths something to her.

That today I know was; _'Let her go.'_

My mother only sheds one single tear picks me and Jelly Bean up, stepping behind the 12 men that is, well... I'm starting to think not very nice. My mother hides me and Jelly Bean behind the chimney, warning me if I dare move or make a sound, she will never sing me to sleep again. She lets out a gasp seeing she has been caught trying to hide what is the only hope for America to over-come this 94 year-old war. I connect eyes with the man who puts another bullet into my mother's back. The bullet was meant for me, but she threw herself over me.  
The Black Knight - who may be the reason I will never get to grow up with my mother - tries to hide his tears. "I'm sorry Princess Rosalina, but believe me this is for your own good."

He lifts his heavy-looking black gun up to my heart, that Charles always told me is the sweetest thing anyone would lucky to make their own

"_Gratias acturus es mihi post._" The Black Knight says in Latin, but I understand him anyways.

He meant, 'You'll thank me later.' I know eight languages, including English of course. I hear more shots, the people of my family's kingdom yell is terror. Just wanting this war to end once and for all. Innocent people getting thrown is jail, or sentenced to death for just being loyal to the royal family.

The ring leader, Lieutenant Randell. He grabs me by the fabric of my red dress, looking me up and down licking his lips. I don't like the ways he's looking at me. Or the way his large scar is marked under his eye, giving him more of a deathly vibe. I the scar gave him after our last encounter, I recall.

"Too bad I have to kill you, you could have made a great sex slave. Remember the last time we saw each other? you showed me you're not a little girl anymore." He purrs, placing a smirk on his face after he sees the color drain from my face. I remember when I last I saw him, and am grateful I am still alive.

He bonds my hands behind my back, making me drop Jelly Bean. Randell drags me to the edge of the roof. Gasps and yells are heard from bellow. Towns people yelling at Randell to let me go, telling him I don't deserve this. Some of them telling me to forget the rules that a princess should never fight. Tears brim my eyes when the people remind me I'm their only hope.

"Your family is dead, and you will not get away from me, Rosalina." Randell growls in my ears. From the corner of my eye, I see that my father is on his stomach, a puddle of blood seeping under him. His life can be saved if he's takened to the doctor now. But I know the Black Knights won't let that happen. My mother, she isn't breathing...she must be with God by now. I shut my eyes. No... no.. NO! This will not happen this way! I am going to avenge my familiy's death and I can't do that if I'm dead.

I don't remember what happened after that thought. All I've been told is I will go down in history for helping my people get closer to ending this war. I figured out how to get my hands out of the rope. Who knew being in Girl Scouts would come in handy one day. I was told I shot nine men, three escaped... including their lutenant. None of them died though. I was careful not to let that happen, being careful where I shot a bullet. I am a Christian girl, and I don't believe in killing others. I think if I did I would be just as bad as Randell.

I hold my knees up to my chin with a warm blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I am by the Royal Guards as they get a chance to finally keep a close eye on me. Charles sits down next to me. The kingdom is up in flames, dead bodies cover the grounds. The sirens are still going off, still warning that whoever is still alive to hurry and find a place that will keep them hidden.

People are still out to get me, since I am the last heir to the throne.

"What do I do now?" I ask him with tears flowing down my cheeks.

He sighs. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Until all this is resolved and it is safe for your family to take the thrown again... you can stay with me and my sons." He suggests.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a bother..."I trail off as he chuckles.

"You are never a bother, you're already like family to us anyway. We would love to have you, sweetheart." He responds after a moment, a warm smile tugging on the side of his lips, reflecting mine.

I nod happily, accepting the offer.I feel like jumping over the mooafter finding out my mother is very much alive, but unfortunately she will always have a bad back. Plus a small limp from when she tripped while we were running.

Charles puts his arm around me. "It's going to be okay... everything will turn out to be fine. Your mother and I will take good care of you." He assures me.

"Do you believe me, Kitten?" He asks.

I look up at him, and nod 'yes'. Only I do not mean it, Lieutenant Randell is INSANE! How are we suppose to hide from him and the Black Knights? I bet I'm going to die.

Even if we do die, at lease I will die with my mother, and Charles' family at my side. In my head I make a promise to my self I will never give up on my kingdom, for I am their only hope. I promise my country that I will fix this, or I will die trying...

* * *

**What do you think of it so far?**


	2. Meet Anastasia

chapter 2  
~MEET ANASTASIA~

~ SIX LONG YEARS LATER~

**_SONNY'S P.O.V_**

I curl up in my seat clutching on to my white-tiger pattern teddy bear. Its the only thing I have left of my home. His name is Tiger,Tiger the teddy bear. Don't judge me, I named him when I was only two years old.

"Babe...Baby, wake up we are here." Charles saids. Shaking my shoulder in an effort to wake me from my dream-less sleep.  
I sit up straighter in my seat, as he cuts the engine off in the car. I open my eyes taking in the deep blue summer sky. There's not a cloud to be seen. It's it's not even that hot out today, it's probably 75 degrees. There's a gentle breeze hitting my face, yeah it is strong enough to make my hair keeping my face.

I hear children giggling and splashing aroung in the lake that almost surrounds this property. I smile looking at them, loving how they seem to not have a care in the world, except who can get to the buoy at the end of the lake first. I stuff Tiger into my black backpack as I step out of the car with Charles. He looks at me, after noticing that there is not even a trace of a grin on my face, much less smile anymore. He doesn't ask why I look upset... he already knows. In front of us what is supposed to be a house. If you call a house with broken windows that are bordered up with wood, and a roof that looks like it's going to collapse the second a raindrop comes in contact with it. And it wouldn't hurt for a little paint job too.

The door looks like its about to fall off in the garbage everywhere, and it looks like to scratch has been cut since my great grandfather took the throne as king, and that was almost 87 years ago.

"Are are you sure we're in the right place?" I ask Charles in perfect Latin.  
"What what did you just say young lady, Why don't you say it louder, I don't think all of North America heard you!" He replies in a harsh tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sonny, you have to speak only in English we talk to me in public. You never know who's listening." he reminds me and a whisper.

Latin comes so naturally to me since it is my first language, that sometimes I forget I have to be careful where I choose to let my native tongue spill out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, do you think anybody heard me?" I say in English this time.

He looks around, "No we're fine, but no more testing your luck with that foul language of yours." He responds while looking down at me with angry eyes from his 6'3" height.

I know it seems like it, but he's not really mad at me. He is just scared something is going to happen. Just like my father was on the night of death. He leads me to the front door opening it with the new key the guards gave him earlier today. This is our new home. We have moved like every three months since i was nine. You see the Black Knights are still after anyone that is related to the royal family, which now includes my mother and not just me. They somehow always end up finding us, so in result we moved before anyone else died.

We chose this time to pick the lowest poverty looking house we can find. Knowing the Black Knights will never look for us in a house that in a run down house on the edge of a middle class town. Everyone told me we lost everything that night. But I know we didn't, because we still have Charles family to lean on. His his family has kept up with us since the beginning, Charles was always there to put a smile on our face when things got tough. He never once left our side. Now we stay low from the world's eyes, praying for the day this 100 year old war ends so my family can take it's rightful place as leader of this country.

The door of the house opens with a creak. Just like the outside of this place, the inside is not so adorable either. It is very small inside with one bedroom, and a living room that only is able to hold a couch and two chairs, and a flat screen television that my mom bought with the loan Charles gave her. Not that he ever enforced that she pay him back. So is it really even a loan? We head in to the kitchen that fits only two people at a time. Not that I'm complaining, it's still enough room for my mom her famous spaghetti with shrimps, it is so good.

You see my mom fired him from working for the royal family a few weeks after my father pasted, who of course I still miss Even though Charles isn't getting paid for it anymore, he still wants to keep me and my mother safe from the Blacks Knights and anyone else he knows I do not trust.

I believe it is not because we paid him well for keeping us away from the nosy questions that the press yells at us. It is because my mom married him a few weeks after we were put into hiding. It turns out they were having an affair while my father was alive. I have always had my suspicions, but I never once thought it could ever be true. It stung when I found that out. It also made me wonder, did my mommy ever love my birth father as much as he loved her?

I don not know if she did, but I am happy Charles and mom are together. Charles is an amazing guy, he helped fill the void I had when I had when my dad past.  
"Joe, can you do me a favor, and help your sister get settled in the bedroom where Nick is sleeping it." Charles requests from his second eldest son.

As Joe sits upside down on the couch talking too his new girlfriend this week. As a result of the marriage I gained three older brothers, who are now princes since our parents are together. Their all sweet to me, and very protective of me. I mean really protective, it is kind of gets crazy at time. I love them all dearly. I would do anything for them too, even if each are a pain in my royal behind.

Joe looks at me then at his cell phone that holds the voice of who claims to be the hottest girl in Louisiana, even though he out another girl who lives down the street, here in Washington D.C., Joe may be sweet and may know how to treat a girl right, but watch out ladies cause he will play you like a fiddle if you let him. I pick up some of my stuff starting to head to the room, but stop when I realize my brotheris not following.

"So you coming, or what?" I say to him.

" Shhh... brat, I have this hot girl on the line, and she she's about to tell me what color thong she's wearing." I roll my eyes disgusted.

"Okay I have a question, which I know you'll think is stupid, but why on Earth for you frickin' care?" I ask.

Joe looks at me like I just insulted him, and all of mankind. "Are you that naïve you PRINCESS? Why would I not care, she's wearing a thong, and I must know how I can get my hands on it. Now that you understand me,and why I can not help you"He exaggerates, as if that explanation will make senc to a tennage girl who is in love with Sterling Knight(He is a prince of a neighboring country.)

Already tired of this conversation,and these bags are getting too heavy. I roll my eyes to the ceiling, asking God why he cursed me of having such strange brothers?, I don't feel like arguing with one of my brothers for once, I just really want to take a nap.

"Okay first don't you** EVER** call me princess, you know I hate that, and secondly..." I take the phone from him, putting away my annoyed voice I was using a moment ago.

"How are you, Hillary?!" I beam in to the phone. Backing away from Joe as he walks towards me demanding the ugly looking phone. Well ugly to me anyway.  
"Who is this?" Hillary says in to the phone.

"Sonny give me the phone back now!" Joe demands in a hushed tone, care full not to be heard being rude by his girlfriend. I ignore him.

"Oh this is Joe's little sister, Sonny. " I respond.

"Joe never told me he had a sister. " She responds. She much for paying attention to what her boyfriend tells her.

"Yeah he did Hilary, we met like four times...in the past week." I duck under Joe's arm when he tries to take his phone from me. Which is very rude, as I am currently talking on it.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I thought you were their maid ." She saids. Gijit is so tempted to hang up this phone.

Joe ends up chasing his little sister around the couch and into their houses' small hallway. He's quick but I'm quicker.

"Anyways I don't want to talk to you anymore maid, I want to talk that sexy Kevin."  
Be nice. Gijit warns herself  
"His name is Joe, Kevin is our older brother, and of yeah...**I AM NOT A MAID**!" I scream into the phone.

"Sonny do not raise your voice at her, she is very sensitive." Joe whispers to me. I roll my eyes as we stand on either side of the couch, as I continue to play keep away.

"Well he can't talk right now, but he can talk to you again at our family barbeque, bye!" I beam once again in to the phone and hang up. I sit on the back of the couch while Joe continues to catch his breath. I thought he learned a long time ago to never try to chase me. You are just going to wear yourself out , and then never be able to catch me.

"Why...did...y-y-you...do...t-t-that?" He pants.

-"Because I do not understand how can you waste your time with someone who does not even remember your name, and believes the reason you move around so much is because you're a secret agent."

"What it sounds cool and mysterious, I'm just happy she believed me when I told her that. At lease I'm not as bad as you said dad is a liutenant in the marines, and that's why you can't hang around that that guy Flad-, Chad whatever the kid' s name is." He replies.

"Whatever that's totally different. "

"How is that?"

"Cause I never lied. Daddy is with the marines, I just never told Chad it was because he is the king of North America,." I shoot back, as Joe finally starts helping me unpack.  
Our brothers (Nick and Kevin) should be home soon. Both boys work at the bait shop. This actually the only reason we get to have this townhouse because our family and the guards who still keep an watchful eye on us.  
Made a deal with the landlord that if we all pitch in at the bait shop he owns, he'll never tell a soul who we really are.

We all believed that was a fair deal, some manual labor is not going to kill them..too quickly.

"Are you ever going to tell Chad who you really are?" Joe asks picking up one of my many letters I have written to Chad.

I have known Chad since I was eight, we first got in contact with eachother over an second grade English project in school.  
Apparently Chad picked my name out of a hat and got name. So he sent me a letter, it was only suppose to be a semester project, but we decided to stay in touch.

We ended up growing up together, sure from me moving so much we could not see eachother at times, actually it has been three years since I saw his face, but somehow we never lost contact. I can say he is one of my closest bestfriends, I love him to death! I actually remember to call him telling my plane landed safely. I shake my head.  
"No way he'll hate mr, besides what's the point anyway?" As much as we hate to admit it, this stupid war is not ending for years." By then Chad will be out of college, and have forgotten all about me." I say sadly.

Joe comes over to me. "Come on Son, you know that is not true, you know Chad loves you more than anything." He tells me. "And if you really care for him, like you do, then you will tell him, him the truth." "Cause you are not being a good friend if you are going to keep lieing to him." Joe saids wisely.

I look up at my usually goofball, never serious brother as he leaves me alone in the think. Man I hate it when he's right! When did he become so smart anyway? I'll think about telling, I know he can keep a secret. But I'm scared to, what if he'll be mad that I don't really live in my palace anymore? Knowing that he isn't going to have connections to money and popularity anytime soon, at lease that's what my old friends were mad about.

People I think that being a princess means you have a lot of friends, but that's not always true. In my situation I lost friends because, they found out I lost all of my high and fancy luxuries after the war started. Most of my friends wanted nothing to do with me, maybe Alec will be like that too.

Oh what am I so worried about? Chad is a good friend, he won't end our friendship over that. She bets this is him texting her right now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

I head into the the kitchen set on top of the counter after just waking up from a nap. After a long shirt at the bait shop. I grab a banana from the fruit bowl and take a bite. I rub my eyes trying to take the sleep out of my eyes. I'm still very sleepy, like I haven't taken a nap at all. Maybe cause it's been a long hot day of moving. I'm probably still worn out. I head into the living room where Kevin is as she pulls out the cushions of our couch, then pulling the bed that's hidden under. My parents, Kevin, and Joe sleep in here. The only reason me and Nick got the only bedroom is because us kids pulled sticks. Knowing there is only room for two people to stay in there, me and Nick were lucky to get the shortest sticks.  
"Are you okay Sonny?" My twenty-one year old brother asks me as I sit in one of the chairs in here.

I nod. "Yeah I'm really tired, and you know a bit lightheaded too." He stops what's he's doing, just like everyone does when that sentence comes out my mouth.

Kevin comes over to me putting his hand on my forehead. "You don not feel warm. Did you take your medicine today, Sonny?" He asks with a worried look on his face. "Yes." I nod. I take medicine for my bipolar disorder, and attention deficit. In easier words; I tend to get stressed out real eas, and I sometimes lose my temper or get dizzy. Or sometime I get dizzy, then lose my temper. I think I am like thisbecause, of another reason than what doctors diagnosed me with 2 years ago,. Maybe I am wrong, because no one with a doctor's degree will listen to me.

"Are you sure, you took it?" He asks.

"I already told you I am sure, what you think I am lying?" I spat and stand up from my chair, trying my best to shake off the lightheaded feeling I have.

"What I never said that, it is just you start to feel this way when out don't take it, and sometimes you do lie." He responds.  
I roll my eyes. "Maybe I don not take the pills, because they do not freakin' work!"

He runs his hands through his hair. Muttering under his breath something about, he knew I did not take my medication. "Sonny I say this because I love have to take your medicine, because without it you act..like..."

"Like what!" I exclaim past aggravated that Kevin wants me to take medicine I don not need.

"Exactly like how your acting now, you get angry at like angry at every little thing and start yelling, you just act weird not like my sweet sister. " He saids. Then gently putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I don not start yelling!" I yell, taking his hands off roughly. "There IS nothing weird about me you jerk, and the only reason I'm mad is because no one will listen to me you!" "And you think this all is because I didn't take that freakin' medicine, you're such am idiot!" I scream. Kevin just sighs keeping calm, unlike me. He doesn't even yell at me back.  
"What is going on in here?" Nick asks coming into the room with my mom. Their birth mom isn't around anymore, she died. You'll here more about her later.

"She didn't take her medicine. " Kevin saids.

"Bitchy tattle tail." I mutter. "ROSALINA!" "Watch your mouth, you know there is no profanity in my house!" My mom saids sharply.  
"

Mary just stuff it, cause you are no better." You were cursing like a sailor this morning on that very chair Kevin is sitting on, while Charels humped you and you sucking on his dick like it was a lollipop."

"Umm ...Kevin I think it's time for our us to leave." Nick saids knowing this about to get ugly.  
Kevin raises himself from the chair in question with a discusted look on his face, regreting the moment he chose to sit on that chair.

My mom's face turns brighter than fire. From embarrassment or anger, I say it's a mix of both. My dad comes in looking just angry . Obviously have hearing what I said. "Sometimes you can be very evil, young lady. You are definently not the sweet princess I have raised" My mom saids holding in her tears. As my dad tells my brothers to go out of the room.

"I will miss you." Nick saids before walking out. I roll my eyes for billionth time today.

"How can say you raised me Mary, you left me with a different nanny everyday so you can cheat YOUR husband?" I spat.

"Hold on a minute, young lady, you are **way** out of line! Now apologize to your mother. Then, go say sorry to your brothers, **after** you take your pills." My dad orders.  
I run my fingers through my hair. As I get yelled yelled at by my parents, all the sudden, it feels like 100 degrees in here. It feels like my head is trying to spin off my neck. I just want to get out of here, and forget everything for a little while. I don't tell my parents I feel sicker than when I first started talking to Kevin. I ignore the calls of my name, grab my skates and go out the door on my skateboard.

Nick is the only one who doesn't tell me to come back. He understands the feeling of just needing your space. I know he remembers acting the same way as he was first diagnosed with diabetes at 15... I arrive at D.C. Ice Area. I got a job here being a ice skating teacher to kids. It's a great way for me to train hopefully future competetors. Plus I can skate free here whenever I want. I always loved to danced, but I always loved skating too. So I thought this was a lovely combination.

I kick up my skateboard stepping off it. A bunch of little kids run up to me. Ready for their first lesson with me. All of the sudden I don't feel angry anymore, or even dizzy. I feel calm. Ready to prove to these kids I'm going be the best instructor they ever had. Even though I'm dead meat when I get home.

CHAD'S P.O.V (meanwhile) "Can you direct me to rink five." I say to the girl at the front desk with a bored tone in my voice. I would do anything to be somewhere else right now.

The girl at the front desk looks up at me. Putting a smile that I think is suppose to be suductive. Here we go again."Hey Chaddy, haven't seen you around here lately." So I'm guessing you finally took my offer on going on an iceskating date with me?" Emily with hopefulness in her annoying, high pitched voice.

I shake my head. "Look Emily, we go through ths everytime I pick up my little sister from iceskating practice, since she was three. " "I will not ever, EVER go out with you- " I start. I turn my attention away from the girl who's been chasing me since second grade.

"Who's that?" I ask Emily.

She just rolls her eyes. "Oh the slut in the size extra small mini skating dress , yeah that's the new girl, Sonny." She answers with venom in her voice. That's an unusual name...but cute.

"She started instructing here last week after her family moved here from some country that wish had never left her leave from." Every guy has been drooling over her since, its discusting!" Emily said.

"Sounds like someone is jealous of the new girl." I sing. Emily scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not jealous of that size five slut. I hear she flirts with anything that has a penis. Plus she's -, where are you going?!" She calls to me while I make my way towards who Emily can't stand.

I let the cool air of the arena hit my face after I open the door leading the actual place where the rink is. I stand on the edge of the rink watchinng as my five year old little sis, Anastasia falls on the ice then starts to cry.

I _was_ planning to go see if his sister is alright, but oh yeah, I can't skate to save my life. Out of nowhere that cute girl Sonny pops out of nowhere . And skates up to Anastasia scooping her up in her arms, and twirls them both in a circle, making my sister laugh.

"What's the matter, honey?" Sonny saids to her. "I forget." She responds.

"Is she okay?" I ask after Sonny steps off the ice with Anastasia still in her arms giggling and smiling as if she wasn't just tears a minute ago.

"Yes I believe she will be fine, no scratched no bruises." Sonny assures me with a small smile. She's even cuter when she smiles, and that sexy Italian accent. Looking beautiful in a spaghetti strap baby-blue skating outfit. It shows off her tanned long legs that peeking out from out under her skirt.

Anastasia hugs my leg after Sonny puts her down. "Uhhh...are you alright, sir?" Sonny asks looking pretty disturbed. I guess I would be too, if I had a stranger staring at me without saying a word for over . But can you be blame me? In front of me is a beautiful teenage girl with silky raven hair that's wrapped in a bun. With the hair out her face you can see her big silver coin eyes. That go nnice with her spaghetti strap baby-blue skating outfit. That shows off her tanned long legs that peeking out from out under her skirt. Now I understand why Emily is so jealous of how much attention Sonny's getting.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-f-fine...it's just, wow your pretty. " 'Wow you're pretty?' That's all that comes out of your mouth?! No wonder you haven't gotten laid in two months!

She giggles. "Why thank you, Chad you're pretty too, or I guess I should say handsome. " She replies with a smile.  
Why do I have a maga-watt smile on my face just because she called me handsome?

"Thanks, do you have a boyfriend? " Please tell me, I'm dieing to know.

"Not sure why you want to know, but-" Sonny come on!" Some big guy with dark glasses on call to her, maybe she does have a boyfriend. But he looks old enough to be her dad. I dont judge, I'm just hoping that guy isn't dating her.

"Coming!" She calls back.

"Sorry I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you." She says while putting on her black zip-up sweater.

"Bye Anastasia, I'll see you at practice tomorrow. " She says to my sister, while lightly tickling under her chin.

"Wait... tomorrow? " I question.

"Well yeah I teach here almost everyday, unless something comes up at school or something."

"See you later!" She says then some ables herself to run to the man waiting for her by the entrance.  
I watch her disappear behind the doors. Knowing that I'm making sure to start volunteering to pick up my sister for now on. Then, maybe next time I'll have enough balls to ask that little Latin girl out.


	3. You are one crazy doctor

**HI!**

**HELLO!**

**WELCOME!**

**WHAT'S UP?!**

**HOW'S IT GOING?!**

**IS YOUR INTERNET WORKING?!**

**DO YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY?!**

**GREAT!**

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

'

chapter 6

**~ YOU ARE ONE CRAZY DOCTOR!~**

Ugh...who hit me with a truck?

Sonny rubs the side of her head, she heard that helps bad headaches go away. They lied.

She lets out a groan, as her headaches starts to get worst.

""Hey look guys, Shortstack is up."I hear someone echo through the room. I cannot quite reconize the voice, but I want to kill them so much for calling me, Shortstack.

I try to open my eyes, but it is easier said, than done. My eyes feelsfeel like they are trying to lift five ton weights.

"Hey Sis, wake up, we are all really worried about you." Joe says.

"My head hurts, Mommy." I whisper almost silently, but just loud enough for my mother to tell Joe to go get his sister an Asprin.

"Sonny open your eyes. Let your daddy know your okay. I can feel the back of my dad's hand begin to stroke her cheek. I le myself lean into the warn touch I open my eyes half way. Too tired to open them all the way.

"What happened, Daddy?" I ask him.

_Where am I?_

She wonders in her head, this does not look like her bedroom. Instead of green walls, the walls are painted pire white. There is a large T.V. hanging up on the wall. There are five bouquets og balloons placed around the room. Next to Sonny's bed, is small nightstand with three homemade that is written with blue marker says: _Get well soon, Brat. `I love you!` _That is definantly from, Joe.

The note is written in blue marker, it has to be from, Joe.

Then, there is one that has a what I think it is suppose to be a drawing of a girl monkey riding upside-down on a horse_.(my favorite animal, next to dolphins of course),_ it says: I want you home soon, so I can beat your butt in a race against our horses, Scott and Penelope. This card is for definitely from, Kevin I know that for sure.

The final card must be from, Nick. It has a picture of a sun on the front of the card, it says"

Do not feel sorry for yourself for being sick.

Just be happy that only in a little bit longer you will be fine, sis.

I smile at all the gifts from my family, especially the card from Nick. I look back at the two adults who are standing by my bedside. "We are so happy you are awake, Princess. You had us so worried. "My satep-dad say as he looks down at me.

"Worried…worried about what? What is going on?" I ask.

My parents confused glances. "I know you have been a sleep for a few hours, but you could not have already forgotten what your doctor told you." My mom responds. I shrug. "What are you guys talking about? I do not remember talking to a doctor, all I know is that my head feels a truck ramming into it, and for some reason I have a craving for pretzels. " I say to them. My mom sits on the chair that is sitting beside my bed; she then lets out a long sigh before speaking again." See Charles, I told you the doctor was right." She says to my dad, he in return looks down to the floor, not wanting to meet any of our eyes.

"You guys are starting to scare me. What did the doctor tell you two?" I ask as I try to sit up in the bed, then almost instantly having my head fall back on the pillow I was laying on before. That was weird. One minute I was feeling wide-awake, then the next moment I feel so light head and weak to the point that I am too tired to life my own weight so I can sit myself up.

"I know you do not remember, but this is one of the things the doctors told you earlier. She had told you that you should take it easy. So try not to sit up for a while, and just relax until the medication in your I.V., kicks in." My dad says just as Joe walks in with two blue pills, and a cup of water that has a bendy straw in it, which makes it easier to swallow these pills while still laying down on this bed.

I thank Joe with a smile for getting me the pain pills when he places a kiss on my tired temple. He smiles, and tells me how worried he was about me.

"How long have been here, and will someone please tell my why I am in here in the first place?" I ask. The sooner I get to the bottom of this, maybe the sooner I can bust out of this joint.

"You have been in here for three days, but have been alsleep for two." My mom answers, and I can not help but notice the bit of aggrevation seeping off her tongue.

"Mellissa had set off to find you when you did not come to your next class, and she could not find you. She did not even see you at lunch . She then found you sitting on the bathroom floor in tears, saying you had a terrible headache. Mellissa had to go get Nick out of my Social Studies class, because you were so dizzy, and really out of itthat you could not stand on your own. " Joe says, while my eyes go wide as soucers after hearing all of this. This has to be a joke. I do not remember any of this.

"You have been in here ever since." My dad finishes.

-"And so has the paparazii." My mom hisses then while texting someone on her cell phone. The pararazii, what would they be doing here? It is not like they know I am here…at lease they should not know. I hope they do not know I have been admitted, because that will be very bad news for my family and I.

I start to feel my eyes closing. All I want to do is go to sleep, but I know can not right now. I have to find out why I am so sick, then find out how can I get better so I never have to miss a day of school again.

"Did the doctor...say...what is wrong...with me? And...where is...Nick...and Kevin?" I say slowly. I can feel myself losing more energy as the minutes go by.

My dad looks at me the sad way he looked at Nick when he was addmited to the hospital. That is when we found out the youngest boy in the family had Type 1 diabetes.

" Your doctor is still running tests, she should be in here in any minute. As for your brothers, their sleeping in the television room. It is connected to your hospital, right being that curtain over there. Your bothers tried to stay up for you as long as they could, but barely any of us gotten any sleep, it was a pretty long night. My daddy says.

Before I had could get a chance to ask what happened last night, my doctor in question walks in. She wears a warm on her face, and stands about 5'9".She has beautiful, sun-kissed hair that touches her mid-back. Her hair goes great with her ocean blue eyes. For a moment I could have swore her eyes were starting to hypnotize my happy married daddy. Her eyes remind me of the ones that belong that rude boy I had met at school. I think his name was, Clad.

"Hello Miss. Rosalina, how is that headache of yours doing?" She asks, as she puts the blood pressure cuff on my arm.

"It is...a little...better...I took those...pills...you gave...me." I answer quietly, as I struggle even more to stay awake.

"Also...if you...do not...mind...I prefer...to be...called...Sonny. " I add.

"Okay then, **Sonny** it is. Anyways I want everyone to know Sonny's lab tests came back normal. The only thing that was wrong is your iron is very low, Sonny." Dr. Cooper says.

"Is that bad?" My dad asks.

"Am I...going to...die?" I ask. My family tenses up, and look straight at the doctor after I ask that. If I am go to die, I do not want her to be gentle with it when she tells me. Just rip off like a bandaid, so I can go to sleep, then deal with my funural arangements later. I' m too tired to bother with them now

"Is she going to...you know die?" My mother chokes out.

Dr. Cooper scratches the back of her head nervously. Uh...do you really wanna know?

"YES!"

Okay,okay...This is the results from your blood tests...

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Was it good?**

**Lame?**

**Anything you request I change? Tell me in your review. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mystakes in my story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

This is **_chicago7244_**, signing off! TTLY.


End file.
